Los Latidos de Tú Corazón
by ButtonUpKitten
Summary: Historia ubicada en el 4x07, luego de que Castle y Beckett resuelven el caso y todo el terror del banco ha pasado. Todos están en casa de Castle celebrando y bebiendo vino. Pero el acontecimiento que casi pone en riesgo la vida de Castle puede acercarlos mas de lo que ellos piensan. - Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Traigo nueva histo, aún no se cuantos capis tendrá pero espero que os guste! :) ya sabéis cualquier sugerencia o comentario en los reviews! y muchas gracias de antemano a quienquiera que este leyendo esto xD.**

* * *

Tu corazón late con normalidad, bueno, más o menos.

Aun está algo acelerado, pero esta vez es por un motivo diferente. Ya no es porque temes que Castle hubiese podido morir dentro de ese banco. Ya no es porque has escuchado como el sonido de la explosión hace que tus oídos zumben y que todo a tu alrededor se estremezca, paralizando tu corazón por una milésima de segundo, y luego haciéndolo latir desbocado, como cuando has corrido durante una hora seguida y ese musculo que mantiene la sangre bombeando por todo tu cuerpo simplemente late con tanta fuerza que temes que se salga de tu pecho.

Puedes escucharlo latir aun, _boom boom boom_, puedes ver la devastación que la explosión ha causado. Escuchas los gritos de todos, sin pensarlo, sacas tu arma y la empuñas en tus manos, temiendo lo peor, preparándote para lo inevitable, preparándote para encontrarte con dos escenarios, uno malo y el otro aun peor. Pero no te importa, lo único que te importa es verlo, lo único que te importa es abrazarlo.

-¡Castle! – Gritas cuando entras, solo vez humo y devastación, te arden los ojos, no sabes si es por la tierra y las cenizas que entran en tus ojos o por el miedo que está comenzando a hacer mella en ti y está empezando a hacer que las lagrimas te traicionen.

Aguantas. Respiras.

-¡Castle!.-Caminas unos pasos más. El tiene que estar bien, _tiene que estarlo. _-¡Castle!. –Gritas aferrándote a su nombre.

-¿Beckett?. –El corazón te late más rápido, no creías que eso fuese posible pero lo hace. Pero esta vez la opresión que sentías en el pecho comienza a disiparse, tus músculos no se relajan, pero ya no están dolorosamente tensos y tú te guías gracias a su voz.

No eres muy religiosa, pero mentalmente agradeces a quien sea que este allí arriba o donde sea, por haber permitido que viviera, por haberos dado otra oportunidad.

Lo ves y el alivio se incrementa. El te sonríe y tu simplemente no puedes esperar para acercarte y tocarlo, tocarlo y asegurarte de que está bien.

-¡Están aquí!.-Gritas para que el resto del equipo lo sepa.

Te acercas, te arrodillas frente a él y sonríes, sonríes porque te das cuenta de que está bien, de que esta allí, de que te está mirando y se ríe porque está vivo, el está vivo.

Cortas lo que esta atrapando sus manos, lo miras y le preguntas si está bien, tienes que asegurarte. Y ambos sonríen otra vez.

-El no es el único aquí ¿sabes?.

La voz de Martha os interrumpe, y de pronto sientes que la vergüenza hace que tus mejillas se pongan rojas, lo miras y lo ves algo decepcionado. Te hubiese gustado abrazarlo, pero no lo haces. Te disculpas con Martha y ayudas a los demás a liberarse.

Y ahora tu corazón late pero porque lo ves allí, riéndose mientras todos tomáis vino luego de la gran cena que Martha ha preparado, incluso Alexis que según te cotilleó su padre acababa de romper con su novio, se había unido porque ella también estaba feliz de tener a su familia de vuelta.

Le miras y no puedes evitar sentir todo lo que habías intentando guardar y no experimentar durante los últimos cuatro años. Pero en ese momento, en ese lugar, con estas personas, no puedes evitarlo. Aun quieres abrazarlo, aun quieres perderte en el olor de su cuello, aun quieres tocarle para asegurarte de que esta allí, de que esta allí contigo. Empiezas a cuestionarte, empiezas a cuestionarte si vale la pena todo esto, si esta obsesión que te ha llevado a esconderte en "relaciones con hombres que realmente no amas" en palabras de Castle, es realmente lo que quieres.

No, lo que quieres es a alguien que te entienda, que este a tu lado, alguien en el que puedas confiar siempre.

Lo quieres a él.

El súbito pensamiento te marea. Apartas la vista y dejas la copa de vino sobre la mesa. Escuchas su risa. Sientes cosquillas y mariposas revolotear en el estomago y te asustas, pero por alguna razón no puedes moverte de allí, del sofá de cuero negro. Martha dice que el día ha sido muy agotador y que necesita una terapia de sueño si no quiere que le salgan mas arrugas. Tú sonríes a medias, no estás escuchándola demasiado, sigues perdida en lo que estas experimentando en ese momento. Alexis también se disculpa, puedes notar la tristeza en sus ojos a pesar de que hace un rato hubiese estado riéndose.

Todos se van menos él, él está allí, se gira y te mira y tu lo miras, y las mariposas vuelven a hacerte sentir como una adolescente, lo ves acercarse y sentarse a tu lado en el sofá.

Silencio.

Deja la copa también sobre la mesa y te mira. Te sientes como cuando ambos estuvieron en aquel hotel en L.A. Sin embargo, estas son otras circunstancias, esta vez tú no tienes novio.

_Pero sigues teniendo las mismas inseguridades. _Te recuerdas a ti misma.

-Ha sido realmente un día largo.-Comento el sonriendo.

Tú también sonríes.

-Si.-Estiras un brazo colocándolo en el respaldo, en un intento de acercarte un poco más a él, que está en el otro extremo del sofá.-Pero aun no has acabado de enumerar las veces que me has salvado.

El ríe entre dientes, su risa te hace sonreír.

-¿Qué más da?.-Dice aun divertido. -Tú has salvado mi vida hoy.

Niegas con la cabeza.

-Has sido tú mismo. Te las arreglaste para salir vivo de allí.

-Espero que eso no te moleste.-Dice en tono de broma.

-De hecho estoy muy feliz de que estés vivo, Castle.-Ladeas la cabeza y ves como sus ojos brillan.-Sino ¿Quién va a joderme cada día de mi existencia?.

El ríe, pero baja la vista.

-Oye…

Los dos hablan al mismo tiempo y notas que él está más cerca de ti que antes. No sabes cómo, pero su rodilla esta casi rozando la tuya.

-Lo siento, dime.-Se disculpa él.

Niegas con la cabeza, no te atreves, no puedes. Tu corazón empieza a latir rápido otra vez. Maldita sea. ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan cobarde?, te enfrentaste a un caso de toma de rehenes sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento y ninguno de los rehenes salió herido. Pero enfrentarte a este hombre, decirle lo que sientes te asusta, temes entregarle demasiado.

-Quizás debería irme, me siento un poco mareada por el vino.

El asiente, parece ¿desilusionado?, oh dios mío. Quieres lanzarte a sus brazos, quieres que su cuerpo se apriete contra el tuyo, pero no lo haces. Solo te pones de pie y él hace lo mismo. Os mareáis, las ganas de abrazarlo no te abandonan, pero te das la vuelta cogiendo tu cazadora y caminas hacia la puerta, sientes sus pasos detrás, sientes su mirada en ti. Colocas la mano en la perilla de la puerta y cierra los ojos.

Si, lo vas a hacer.

Te giras repentinamente y le abrazas, te aferras a su cuello y sientes como él se paraliza por completo, pero unos segundos más tarde sientes sus grandes y fuertes brazos rodeándote, dándote el calor que necesitas. Sientes que tu corazón entonces vuelve a querer salirse de tu pecho. El olor de Castle inunda tus fosas nasales y tu cuerpo tiembla.

Tú tiemblas y te estremeces en sus brazos, sientes sus manos dudosas, confundidas, deslizarse por tu espalda. Sabes que este movimiento lo ha cogido desprevenido. Inhalas una vez más el olor de su cuello y sientes que el deseo de abrazarle incrementa, y que ahora no quieres solo abrazarle, quieres besarle, quieres que tus labios recorran su cuello, su masculino mentón y finalmente su boca.

Pero te quedas allí, os quedáis allí. En los brazos del otro, respirando, inmóviles, no incómodos, pero si confundidos.

Entonces el te aprieta mas contra su cuerpo, haciendo otro movimiento, dándote a entender que ahora es tu turno, indagando hasta que punto lo vas a llevar. _Oh Castle no…no hagas esto o hare algo que…_

Pero ya es tarde, estas acariciando su mejillas con la tuya, tu cuerpo esta frotándose con el de él, lo escuchas aguantar la respiración y te da miedo que te aparte ahora, pero no lo hace. Tus manos bajan desde su cuello hasta sus hombros, acariciando luego sus brazos, y comienzas a respirar de manera entrecortada porque estas sintiéndolo bajo tus manos, estas tocándole y sintiendo su duro cuerpo. Te apartas y ambos os miráis a los ojos. Intentas descifrar lo que está pensando, ves sus ojos azules mirarte de manera penetrante, de una forma confusa y lujuriosa al mismo tiempo.

No sabes que hacer, aun tienes miedo, das un paso atrás pero él no te deja ir, aun te sujeta del brazo, vuestras miradas no se apartan, sientes de pronto un calor recorrer tu cuerpo y descargas eléctricas en tu espina dorsal. Quieres huir, pero su mirada te atrapa.

Estiras la mano hacia atrás para encontrar la perilla de la puerta pero notas como su cuerpo avanza hacia delante encerrándote, sin dejarte escapatoria.

Sientes la puerta en tu espalda y escuchas un jadeo salir de tu boca, porque su olor y su calor están muy cerca de ti. Notas como se acerca hasta que sientes todo su cuerpo, junto al tuyo toda su excitación excitándote a ti, y su cabeza se inclina un poco, acercando su cara a la tuya. Puedes oler el vino en su boca entre abierta. Te mira a los ojos de nuevo intentando descifrarte, intentando ver si vas a huir. Oh pero tú no puedes, no puedes porque deseas que él lo haga. Sabes que va a besarte y tu cuerpo vibra, se estremece y grita que lo haga. Necesitas sentir su sabor, su lengua dentro de tu boca, necesitas saborear al hombre del que has estado enamorada todo este tiempo.

-Kate…-El susurra y gimes, su voz suena ronca y sexy, como nunca la has escuchado. Ya no hay diversión, ya no hay un tono amistoso en ella, solo sensualidad y deseo. –Voy a besarte. – Te dice y tus pezones se endurecen por la anticipación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchísimas**** gracias por todos los reviews! :)**

* * *

-Voy a besarte.- Se lo dices porque quieres que ella sea la que te aparte, no, realmente no quieres que te aparte, pero quieres darle la oportunidad de hacerlo, porque una vez que tus labios prueben los suyos, no habrá vuelta atrás, todas esas noches de fantasías, todas esas escenas escritas en tus libros, todas esas veces que te tocaste pensando en como seria el momento en el que ella se acercara a ti y diera el primer paso, porque tu no sabías si podrías darlo, no querías que ella te apartara, no querías perderle.

Todo eso quedaría atrás, porque se convertiría en realidad. Notas que jadea cuando bajas aun más la cabeza, pero no te aparta, te mira intensamente, sus ojos brillantes, lujuriosos. Ella quiere que lo hagas. Y tú simplemente la complaces.

Vuestras bocas se juntan y sientes la sangre dispararse por todo tu cuerpo, pero especialmente hasta el sur, hasta tu entrepierna, hasta la zona que mas la desea. Te sientes mareado unos segundos, demasiadas emociones, demasiadas sensaciones juntas. Pero cuando su lengua empuja dentro de tu boca eres tu el que gimes, porque simplemente el deseo que estas experimentando te supera.

No es solo por el beso. Es todo. El abrazo previo, la forma en la que sus brazos te rodearon, la forma en la que sus senos de aplastaron contra tu pecho y forma en la que su cuerpo se frota junto al tuyo diciendo sin hablar "te deseo". Haciéndote creer que estas soñando, porque no puede ser verdad que la mujer que quieres, que la mujer que has estado esperando por cuatro años este besándote de manera devastadora. Su boca sabe vino y se mezcla con tu aliento, empujas mas su cuerpo contra la puerta y acercas tu erección para que te sienta, para que se dé cuenta lo que ha causado.

_Dios bendito, Kate._ Ella es dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo. Inocente pero experimentada.

Simplemente perfecta.

Recuerdas aquel beso que os disteis una vez, hace casi un año, había sido estupendo, fantaseaste con él durante semanas, te tocaste mientras recordabas su sabor y su textura. Pero aquel había sido demasiado corto. Este los deja sin respiración. Ella clava las uñas en tus hombros y tu deseo crece. Empiezas a darte cuenta de que todo es real, de que estas devorando su boca y ella está devorando la tuya.

Te separas de ella porque no puedes respirar y la ves tomando bocanadas de aire también. Os mirarías con deseo, con pasión. Entonces ella te sonríe y tus defensas terminan de derrumbarse.

Tú le sonríes y le acaricias el pelo, el rostro. Tus labios besan su mejilla. No quieres dejarla ir. Nunca.

Tu mano comienza a acariciarle la cintura, se mete debajo de su camiseta y tú la miras, esperando, tanteando. Ella se estremece pero no te aparta. Coge tu mano y la guía dentro de su camiseta, hasta colocarla sobre uno de sus pechos que está cubierto por un molesto sujetador.

Esa es tu señal, ella te está diciendo lo que quiere.

Tu pene salta como respuesta, vibra dentro de tus pantalones. Cuatro años es mucho tiempo, y ahora ella está allí, con su cuerpo junto al tuyo pidiéndote que la acaricies, pidiéndote que le hagas el amor.

De repente miles de pensamientos te golpean. ¿Era esto cosa de una sola noche? ¿Era esto producto de la adrenalina? ¿De saber que casi mueres?, tu madre y tu hija están en casa. Sin embargo sabes que en tu habitación nadie os oirá. Pero el miedo de que esto sea algo pasajero te pone inquieto.

La miras y el deseo en sus ojos y su pecho subiendo y bajando con desesperación te hacen querer besarle otra vez, así que lo haces, y ella te recibe ansiosa. Esta vez el beso no es tan largo. Entrelazas sus dedos con los tuyos y llevas su mano a tu boca besándola con sensualidad, ambos sonríen con los ojos.

Ninguno habla. No hace falta.

La conduces hasta tu habitación, que está a unos pasos. Ella no se resiste y eso te hace enloquecer. Dejas que sea ella la que entre primero y tú cierras la puerta. Le pones el seguro. Nada puede interrumpir. No en este momento.

Te acercas a ella con grandes zancadas y la vuelves a besar. No tienes suficiente de esa sensación, de sus labios junto a los suyos, de su lengua jugando salvajemente en tu boca, de vuestros dientes chocando. Es sublime, es pecaminoso. Nadie debería besar así. Nadie debería saber así.

Y sin embargo Kate lo hace.

Tus labios se van hasta su cuello inhalando, drogándote con su olor.

Cerezas y rosas.

Tu pene salta de nuevo dentro de tus pantalones. Quiere ser liberado. Tú necesitas ser liberado.

Dejas besos sensuales y largos en su cuello, ella gime y te abraza. Besas su mentón. Ella gime de nuevo.

-No podía imaginar que supieras tan bien, Kate Beckett. Ni es mis mejores sueños.-Le susurras aun besando su rostro, porque necesitas que lo sepa.

Sus pequeñas manos comienzas a quitarte la camisa con dedos expertos, botón a botón, sientes sus caricias en tu pecho y te estremeces.

-¿Cuántas veces has soñado conmigo?.

La escuchas hablar pero te suena lejana, como si esto, también fuera un sueño. Pero sabes que no lo es, sabes que está ahí. Que estas a punto de hacerla tuya, por fin.

-Oh, mas de las que te imaginas.-Ella te ha quitado la camisa y contempla tu cuerpo. Temes por un segundo que no lo guste lo que está viendo, pero sus ojos te dicen lo contrario.

La coges por la cintura y levantas su camiseta, poco a poco, revelando su abdomen plano, su suave piel. La presión sanguínea sube con cada trozo de su piel que ves, que descubres.

Ella se queda en sujetador y te sonríe. Tu solo puedes mirar como ella comienza a quitarse el sujetador purpura y lo tira a un lado. Sus senos son mejor de lo que imaginaste, te mueres por besarlos, meterlos en tu boca, chuparlos. Quieres hacer tantas cosas que todo te abruma, pero no dejas que lo note.

-Puedes hacer algo más que mirar, Castle.-Bueno quizás si lo ha notado.

Te acerca y juntas tu pecho con el de ella. Deleitándote en la sensación. Su cuerpo está caliente y sus pechos encajan perfectamente con el tuyo.

Ambos os estáis descubriendo, os conocéis desde hace cuatro años pero no de esta forma, esto es nuevo. Nuevo y excitante.

Acaricias su mejilla y la besas, esta vez profundamente mientras tu otra mano acaricia su espalda desnuda, bajando hasta meterse dentro de sus pantalones. Sientes como ella te acaricia al mismo tiempo, deleitándose con tu abdomen, eso hace que tu erección te recuerde una vez más que necesita ser liberada.

La envuelves con tus brazos posesivamente y la empujas hasta la cama, ella te mira semi-acostada. Tu diosa te sonríe una vez más y tu le devuelves la sonrisa. La lujuria aun está presente en la habitación, pero ahora la felicidad la acompaña.

Te arrodillas frente a ella y comienzas a quitarle los pantalones con manos sutiles y sensuales, acariciando sus piernas en el proceso. La prenda sale y tú coges una de sus piernas, besándola, hasta llegar a su ingle. La sientes temblar debajo de tu boca. Sabes que no es miedo, Kate Beckett no le teme a nada. Tiene que ser lujuria, deseo. Eso te excita aun más.

Te quitas los pantalones y te pones de pie. Notas su mirada en tu erección y la complaces quitándote también los calzoncillos. Sus ojos devoran tu pene que este muy duro, gracias a ella.

Colocas una rodilla en la cama y ella te mira a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio, relamiéndose.

Colocas tu cuerpo sobre el de ella y tu diosa te recibe, su olor es mucho más profundo ahora, te incita, te vuelve loco. La sientes frotarse contra tu erección y te aferras a la poca fuerza que tienes para hacer el momento más largo y placentero. Os miráis unos segundos antes de que tu boca bese la suya una vez más, esta vez con su cuerpo aun rozándose al tuyo debajo, con sus manos en tu pelo, revolviéndolo, y luego bajando por tu espalda. La escuchas gemir en tu boca. La escuchas respirar entrecortadamente. Te preguntas como se verá cuando llegue al climax. Pronto lo sabrás. Planeas darle todo el placer que te sea posible.

Tu boca deja un reguero de besos en su cuello y luego en sus pechos, te concentras primero en el derecho, chupando la punta rosa, lamiéndola, haciendo que ella se retuerza aun más bajo tu cuerpo. Sus gemidos son bajos, no sabes si es porque siempre son así o porque cree que pueden escucharos. Sonríes por eso. Allí nadie puede escucharos, pero te concentras ahora en su pecho izquierdo, haciendo lo mismo. Ella acaricia tu cabello, tus hombros, tu espalda. Sus manos se sienten deliciosamente bien y tú gruñes de placer.

El reguero de besos continúa hasta su abdomen y lames con sensualidad su ombligo. Empiezas a quitarle la braguita purpura que hace juego con el sujetador y miras su sexo embelesado. Ella abre aun más las piernas sin pudor, regalándote una mejor vista, entregándote ese delicioso manjar.

Levantas los ojos mirándola y la vez mordiéndose el dedo mientras te sonríe y abre más las piernas. Kate Beckett es juguetona en la cama, estas aprendiendo eso y por dios que te pone a mil.

-Eres hermosa.-Le dices separándole aun mas las piernas.

Tus labios le besan el abdomen y bajan hasta que tu lengua comienza a jugar con su clítoris. Ella gime y levanta la pelvis en respuesta. Tú comienzas a mover tu lengua rápidamente, torturándola. La pelvis de Kate se mueve de forma circular contra tu lengua, y tu introduces no uno, sino dos dedos en su interior, encontrándolo húmeda y cálida.

-¡Ah!.-Ella grita por la sorpresa, y enseguida sientes sus músculos internos contraerse alrededor de tus dedos por la sensación, pero tú no te detienes, tus dedos y tu lengua trabajan en sintonía volviéndola completamente loca. Sus manos se aferran a tu cabello tirando de él.

-Castle…Castle…

La escuchas gemir tu nombre y eso casi te hace correrte. Pero respiras hondo y levantas la vista.

Ella te mira con los ojos cristalinos, el placer de su cara es inminente, coge tu rostro con sus manos y hace que te acerques y la beses. Tú lo haces obediente. Aun tienes su sabor en tus labios y sabes que ella lo está saboreando ahora.

-Te necesito ahora.-La oyes murmurar sobre tus labios.

-No más que yo, Kate.

Sientes su mano coger tu miembro y este salta de nuevo, pero se calma cuando Kate empieza a introducirlo en su interior. Tú gimes por la sensación. Ella lanza un pequeño grito de placer que te vuelve loco.

Os mirarías unos segundos, tu no quieres que esto acabe nunca. Ella es la que empuja hacia arriba, eso hace que te estremezcas. Acaricias su pelo y empujas. La vez abrir los ojos y la boca, pero ningún sonido sale de ella. Sales y vuelves a entrar otra vez muy adentro. Kate esta húmeda, muchísimo, y su calor envolviendo tu pene es simplemente magnifico.

Le muerdes el mentón mientras vuelves a empujar otra vez, esta vez su gemido es más audible, y sus ojos siguen desorbitados.

Entonces tu cadera enloquece y tu ritmo se vuelve rápido, no descontrolado, pero si mas rápido. La escuchas gemir una y otra vez y tú también gimes, porque con esta mujer no puedes guardarte nada. Su cuerpo debajo del tuyo es la gloria, pero la forma en la que te toma cada vez que estas dentro, apretando, pidiendo más, te lleva al cielo.

Sientes el sudor de vuestras pieles empaparte, sientes como ella empieza a temblar debajo, la besas para calmarla, pero no puedes, es inevitable, explota en otro orgasmo haciendo que con sus contracciones alrededor de tu miembro el tuyo también se acerque, pero aguantas, no quieres que esto acabe aun.

Sus dedos se clavan en tus glúteos, apremiandote a que te hundas aún mas, rasguñando tu piel.

Te detienes y la miras, ella esta sudada y respira con dificultad. La tomas entonces por la cintura aun sin salir de su interior y cambias de posición, dejándola a ella arriba. Ella no se sorprende, simplemente te mira con devoción y ¿amor?, y te besa en los labios profundamente, devorando tu lengua una vez más. Ahora eres tu el que levanta la pelvis para que ella se mueva. Y lo hace, vaya si lo hace. Sus movimientos son variados. Primero circularmente, haciendo que tú te aferres a sus muslos y que casi te corras, y luego bajando y subiendo, cada vez más rápido.

-Oh Kate…Kate…-Susurras. Ella te escucha y acaricia tu rostro sin dejar de moverse. Tú la miras y ves la pasión en su cara, notas el placer, notas cuanto lo está disfrutando.

Miras como entonces ella empieza a acariciarse los senos sensualmente sin dejar de mirarte a los ojos, tus manos se unen a las de ellas y Kate las acepta, comenzando a moverse otra vez de forma circular.

Se inclina para besarte y tú no puedes seguir postergándolo.

Levantas la pelvis con un grito ahogado y te derramas dentro de ella que tiene otro orgasmo al mismo tiempo que tu. Esta vez su grito fue más gutural, como si por fin, luego de un tercer orgasmo se hubiese liberado por completo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quiero agradecer todos los reviews como siempre, animan mucho para seguir escribiendo :). Este se suponía que sería el ultimo capítulo, pero decidí que habrá al menos unos mas. Espero que os guste, y como siempre cualquier sugerencia o comentario ya sabéis, a los reviews! ;).**

* * *

Tus ojos se abren, sientes tu piel desnuda helada. Solo un pequeño pedazo de las sabanas tapa tu desnudez. Entonces recuerdas repentinamente lo que ha pasado: Kate, el beso, tu haciéndola gemir, haciéndole el amor, los besos posteriores, tenerla en tus brazos mientras ambos os quedáis dormidos luego de haber compartido la más maravillosa intimidad juntos.

Miras a un lado, ella ya no está, tu corazón comienza a latir rápido. ¿Se ha ido? Te preguntas. O quizás todo fue un sueño, un maldito sueño como tantos otros que ya has tenido con ella. Pero este había sido tan real, tu mente se paraliza, te apoyas en un codo mirando a tu alrededor. Solo una lámpara permanece encendida.

Sientes entonces que alguien acaricia tus hombros, te giras y la ves allí, con el pelo revuelto y la camisa que ella misma te había quitado hace rato cubriendo su desnudez. Te sonríe y se sube en la cama contigo. Tu solo puedes verla, embelesado con su belleza. No sabes qué hora es, pero no te importa, todo lo que te importa es ella.

El olor de Kate vuelve a inundar tus fosas nasales y tú empiezas a volverte adicto a él.

Tragas hondo.

-Pensé que te habías ido.-Dices, tu voz suena ronca, más de lo que pretendías.

-Estaba en el baño.-Te susurra mirándote directo a los ojos. Eso te encanta.-Aunque debería irme ya.-Tu cuerpo se envara.

Enciendes todas las alarmas.

Ella quiere irse, pero tú no quieres que lo haga. No todavía. Necesitas decirle muchas cosas, necesitas que te diga muchas otras cosas.

-¿Por qué?.-Es lo que preguntas.

Levantas tu mano y tomas la de ella. Los dos os volvéis tímidos, lo cual a tu parecer es estúpido luego de lo que acaba de pasar, pero supones que no podéis evitarlo.

-Porque pronto amanecerá y Martha y Alexis…-Tu sonríes.

No quiere irse porque quiera huir de ti, quiere irse porque tiene miedo de que la vean aquí. Respiras aliviado.

-Puedes quedarte y esperaremos a que las dos se vayan.

-No se…-Se muerde el labio y luego sonríe.-Dios Castle, ¿crees que pudieron escuchar…?.-Tú también sonríes.

-Desde arriba no se escucha nada, no te preocupes.

Ves que ella está más tranquila.

-Kate.-Ella te mira.-Quiero besarte otra vez.-Le dices mirando sus labios.

* * *

No sabes porque él tiene que decirlo antes de hacerlo, pero que haga eso, te excita por la anticipación. Sonríes y le besas, su olor te vuelve loca una vez más, y el calor de su piel desnuda hace que te estremezcas. El te toma entre sus brazos y tu cuerpo termina sobre el suyo.

El beso comienza a intensificarse y tu solo puedes sonreír contra sus labios, porque aparentemente cuatro años conteniendo todo esto, hacen que una sola vez de hacer el amor no sea suficiente, y realmente no lo es.

Sientes como sus manos se meten debajo de la camisa que te pusiste y acarician tus glúteos al mismo tiempo que su lengua te hace gemir. El hombre sabe a gloria y tu quieres que te vuelva a llenar con todo su ser.

Lo que habéis vivido antes ha sido mágico para ti. Nunca habías tenido tantos orgasmos con un hombre, nunca habías sentido todo ese calor que estas sintiendo ahora, nunca habías sentido esa conexión que Castle y tú compartís.

Sus manos suben acariciando tu espalda, pero enseguida vuelven a bajar, y sientes uno de sus dedos acariciando la entrada de tu cuerpo.

-Mmm.-Gimes sobre su boca porque esa caricia te ha hecho vibrar.- Castle, enserio debería irme.- Susurras con la voz débil.

-Si…-Pero no parece dispuesto a dejarte ir porque se coloca sobre ti y aparta las sabanas que lo cubren.

Enseguida sientes su palpitante erección rozando tu pierna. Eso es más de lo que puedes resistir. Le deseas. Le deseas como le deseaste hace unas horas.

El vuelve a besarte y tú vuelves a gemir. El gruñe en tu oído cuando tú acaricias su abdomen y tomas su pene con tu mano.

Te encanta. Su tamaño, su textura, su temperatura. Lo acaricias y el vuelve a gruñir.

Sonríes por el poder que de repente pareces tener sobre él. Ahora eres tu quien lo besas, mientras el quita desesperadamente los pocos botones que apartan tus pechos de su boca.

-Debería…

-Deberéis besarme.-Dice el volviendo a besarte en los labios.

Su boca muerde tu cuello, lame tu piel, justo como antes, acabando finalmente en tus pechos.

Como si el fuego no se hubiese apagado, sino que hubiese estado en una pausa, preparado para volver resplandeciente y caliente, envolviendo vuestros cuerpos que queman con cada roce, con cada caricia, con cada beso.

Y entonces vuelves a sentirlo dentro, llenándote, y vuelves a amar la sensación.

-Kate…-El se mueve en tu interior y te mira a los ojos.-Quiero esto para siempre, te quiero a ti para siempre.

Tú te aferras a sus brazos clavándole las uñas. Gritas y te retuerces bajo su cuerpo. Levantas una mano y acaricias su rostro y luego su pelo. El mete su rostro en el hueco de tu cuello sin dejar de moverse y los escuchas gemir, cada gemido te excita, te hacer perder el control.

-Yo también te quiero para siempre.-Susurras antes de gemir y abrazarte a su cuerpo.

* * *

Ambos respiráis con dificultad, tus estas aun sobre su cuerpo. Oh, y se siente tan bien, suave y menuda debajo. Te haces a un lado a pesar de que quieres quedarte allí. Tampoco quieres asfixiarla. Pero sin poder contenerte la coges por la cintura colocándola otra vez sobre tu cuerpo.

No puedes estar lejos de su piel, ya no.

Ella te mira, respira entrecortadamente, acaricia tu pelo y te besa, te besa de una manera tan dulce que sientes que tu corazón ha comenzado a derretirse.

Coloca la cabeza sobre tu pecho y tú la abrazas fuerte, muy fuerte. El olor de su pelo es como estar en el cielo.

En estos momentos tu estas definitivamente en el cielo.

-Debimos hacer esto antes.-Le dices acariciándole la espalda.

Ella no responde, temes que se haya quedado dormida.

-Era complicado.-La respuesta llega tarde, pero te hace sonreír.

-Sí, lo era.-Respondes sin dejar de acariciarle la piel. -¿Y ahora?.

Ella suspira. Ese sonido te recuerda a sus gemidos y tienes que concentrarte para que tu excitación no te traicione.

-Hoy, cuando la bomba explotó pensé que te había perdido, Castle y…-Otro suspiro.-Me di cuenta de que la vida es así, un momento estas bien y en otro momento una bomba puede hacer que pierdas a una de las personas más importantes de tu vida, y puede que nunca tengas la oportunidad de decirle como te sientes.

Toda esa confesión hace que tu corazón lata fuerte, vivo, alegre, ella siente lo mismo que tú sientes por ella, no puedes dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes, Kate?.

Ella levanta la cabeza y te mira.

-Esto…nosotros…-Comienza a decir.-Para mí no es algo de una noche.-Dice directa, sin más.-Y como te dije antes cuando estábamos -Ves que se sonroja un poco y hace el intento de no sonreír.-Te quiero para siempre.-Dice ahora seria.-Si tu quieres, claro.

Ríes entre dientes y le acaricias el pelo, hacia mucho que habías estado fantaseando con tenerlo entre tus manos, y ahora aquí estas, acariciándolo y mirando a la mujer que amas directo a los ojos.

-Katherine Beckett, creo que eres la mujer más increíble y frustrante que nunca conocí. Y si, te quiero en mi vida para siempre porque te amo, y si no te habías dado cuenta aun es porque estas ciega o no eres una buena detective.

Sientes que ella te pega en el pecho y se ríe.

-Tengo la tasa más alta de casos resueltos en la comisaria.

-Claro, desde que trabajo contigo.

Ella abre la boca indignada.

-Oye…-Empieza a decir y tú simplemente ríes y la besas.

Estáis tan felices que sientes que cuando ella se vaya tú despertaras y descubrirás que todo ha sido una mentira, pero no, no lo es. Te lo repites varias veces. Es real, ella está en tus brazos mientras reís como dos niños.

-Enserio debería irme ya.-Dice ella de repente.

-Pero entonces no podríamos dormir abrazados…-Dices con cara de niño.

Ella se ríe y tú adoras el sonido de su risa. Nunca la has visto tan feliz, y el hecho de que sea porque está contigo te llena de una felicidad plena.

-Ya lo haremos luego.

-¿Lo prometes?.-Haces morritos y ella sigue riendo y te besa en la boca con un beso fugaz.

-Es una promesa.-Comienza a besarte el cuello y tú la dejas, feliz, pletórico.

Entonces notas que se pone de pie de repente y tu cuerpo comienza a extrañar el calor de su piel enseguida.

-Eh…¿A dónde vas?.-Dices frustrado.

Ella te mira aún sonriente.

-Me voy.-Tu lanzas un suspiro de frustración.

No puedes evitar mirar su cuerpo desnudo, perfecto, magnifico. Y el recordar que fue tuyo, dos veces, hace que comiences a excitarte otra vez. Así que apartas la vista.

Tu resistencia solo dura dos segundos, porque dios su cuerpo es puro pecado.

Ella comienza a vestirse y tú te quedas allí, simplemente mirándola.

-Moriría de la vergüenza si Martha o tu hija me ven aquí.

Eso llama tu atención. Levantas ambas cejas.

-¿Ósea que te da vergüenza que los demás sepan que estamos juntos?, vamos, si se alegraran.

Ella te mira mientras se pone el sujetador. La maldita prenda te ha quitado la hermosa visión de sus pechos.

-No, me da vergüenza que sepan lo que paso aquí, ya sabes...-Dice mirando las sabanas revueltas.

-Dos veces.-Dices con una sonrisilla y ella pone los ojos en blanco.

-Castle.-Ella está casi completamente vestida.-Tienes que saber que la policía tiene una estricta política sobre compañeros de trabajo saliendo, así que nadie puede saber esto…por ahora.

-Sin problema.

-Lo digo enserio.

-Vale.

-No puedes decírselo a nadie.

-¿A nadie?. Kate…-Tu de repente te alarmas.-¿Estás segura de esto?, quiero decir, no quiero que te sientas obligada…

-Calla.-Dice levantando la mano.-Claro que quiero esto, sino no me hubiese acostado contigo dos veces.-Se acerca a la cama.-Pero quiero que lo hagamos paso a paso ¿vale?.

-Bueno el paso más importante ya lo hemos dado.-Levantas las cejas pícaramente y ella te sonríe.

-Ha sido fantástico.-Dice ella acariciando tu cabello.

-Y tiene que repetirse.

-Pronto.- Sonríe y te besa rápidamente.-Ahora me voy.

-¿Y si me voy a tu casa contigo?.

-Entonces no dormiremos.

-Lo sé.

Ella ríe.

-No, necesito dormir, no quiero aparecer mañana en la comisaria con ojeras.

-Como sea eres hermosa.

Tú también te pones de pie y te colocas los calzoncillos acompañándola hasta la puerta.

Le robas un par de besos en el camino, no puedes evitarlo.

Camináis casi en puntillas y la besas una vez más, ella te sonríe y te dice que dejes de reírte tan fuerte y tú vuelves a besarla porque te has vuelto adicto a sus labios y os reís como dos adolescentes que comenten travesuras.

Ella finalmente se va y tú te apoyas en la puerta sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Esta ha sido la mejor noche de tu vida, y esperas que los días que se avecinan, sean aun mejores.

Kate te ama, tú la amas. _Un paso a la vez._

-¿Se ha ido Beckett ya?.-Te sobresaltas al escuchar la voz de tu madre que te mira desde las escaleras apoyada en la pared.

-Madre.-Dices sorprendido.-¿Qué…tú…tú…?.

Ella se ríe.

-Antes de que Kate se fuera vine abajo por mi vaso de agua, ya sabes, el que siempre tomo antes de dormir, y entonces vi que vosotros dos…bueno ya sabes…estabais…hablando sin hablar.

Tu cara se pone roja, abres la boca pero ningún sonido sale de ella.

-Ah por dios santo, Richard. Los dos sois adultos y a fin de cuentas esta es tu casa, además, no escuche nada si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-Madre, solo por si acaso, por favor no se lo digas a Beckett. Se supone que nadie lo debe saber aun.

Tu madre baja las escaleras y te toma por los hombros.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy por vosotros dos, par de cabezotas.

Tú le sonríes.

-Buenas noches, madre.

-Buenas noche, nene.

Y al entrar en tu habitación coges tu móvil y escribes un mensaje para ella:

**"**_**Siempre."**_

Te imaginas su sonrisa al leerlo y tomas la almohada en la que tu diosa se acostó dejando impregnado su olor a cerezas, y con ese olor y una sonrisa, te quedas dormido.

Y como no, sueñas con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que tengo otra histo y no me he olvidado de ella, solo que ya que esta será mucho mas corta aprovecho el tiempo que tengo para escribir en esta, para que las ideas no se me dispersen, así que pronto estaré actualizando mi otra histo.**

** Muchas gracias como siempre a quien me lee :)**

* * *

Sientes el calor de su respiración en tu cuello y sus brazos y piernas abrazándote fuertemente, como si creyera que en cualquier momento te vas a ir y lo vas a dejar allí, solo e indefenso. Su cuerpo está desnudo y tu puedes sentir todo el calor y el poder que sale de él. Hace unas horas estuvo encima y debajo del tuyo, haciéndote gemir, suspirar, gritar. Te sientes como si tuvieras veinte años otra vez. Te sientes locamente enamorada, extrañamente feliz. Ha pasado ya una semana desde que disteis este paso y no te arrepientes.

No había sido fácil ocultarlo en el trabajo, siempre encontrabais algún momento para tocaros, para sonreír con los ojos, para mirarse lascivamente.

Recuerdas entonces cuando estabas parada frente a la pizarra y sentiste algo caliente en la espalda, y entonces lo viste, él te miraba sin ningún disimulo el culo, estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo estabas mirando hasta que giraste el cuerpo por completo quitándole la visión.

El te miro y tú casi lo asesinas con los ojos por estar siendo tan poco cuidadoso, pero entonces viste el bulto en sus pantalones y eso te excito más de lo que habías imaginado que llegarías a excitarte nunca. Había sido algo nuevo, algo que te hizo estremecerte por la fuerza con la te golpeó. Algo muy primitivo. Quisiste sentarte en su regazo y hacer el amor con él allí mismo, en esa silla en la que muchas otras veces lo habías visto sentado.

Carraspeaste seria, miraste a un lado, los chicos habían ido tras una pista, Gates estaba como siempre concentrada en un montón de papeles y los demás estaban en lo suyo. Te acercaste al escritorio e hiciste como si fueses a dejar allí la carpeta que tenias en las manos, y entonces le susurraste:

-En la sala de video, ahora.

Él casi se cae de la silla.

Entonces entrasteis muy serios, cerraste las persianas, pasaste el seguro y os morreasteis como si no hubiera mañana. Realmente te hubiese gustado hacer mucho más que acariciar su lengua con la tuya y tocarlo por encima de la ropa, pero incluso con toda esa excitación, aun te quedaba un poco de ética de trabajo.

Castle te beso sensualmente durante unos cuantos minutos mientras tu intentabas que tus gemidos no se escucharan y él estaba casi temblando en tus brazos.

Finalmente le limpiaste el brillo que le habías dejado sobre los labios, te peinaste y salisteis como si nada. Nadie pareció haber notado nada, todos seguían en lo suyo, los chicos aun no llegaban y Gates aun estaba sumergida en papeles. Os mirasteis y no pudisteis evitar sonreír.

Aun no se lo has contado a nadie, en parte por la política de la comisaria, y en parte porque te da miedo. Te da miedo que si alguien más lo sabe todo terminará. Lo cual es ridículo, pero así lo sientes. Sientes que este es vuestro pequeño secreto, y quieres que siga siéndolo un tiempo más. Solo Lanie estuvo a punto de descubriros, pero claro, Lanies es Lanie, a ella casi nada se le escapa.

-Eh…¿Por qué Castle te mira ahora de esa forma?.-Te había preguntado tu amiga cuando ambas estabais en la morgue y Castle se había ido a contestar una llamada de su editor.

-¿Perdona?.-Preguntaste, no sabías que mas hacer.

_Niégalo todo, niégalo todo. _Repetía tu mente.

-Venga, tuviste que haberte dando cuenta ya. Te mira como si quisiera arrancarte la ropa, hermana.

-Es Castle…-Le dices quitándole importancia, pero Lanie te mira con ojos entrecerrados.

-Katherine Beckett…-Comienza a decir.

-Estoy de regreso, ¿de qué me perdí?.-Castle la interrumpió haciendo que quisieras besarlo, pero del alivio que sentiste.

-Lanie estaba contándome como murió nuestra victima.-Dijiste sin mirarlo.

Lanie os había mirado de nuevo con ojos entrecerrados pero se concentro en el cadáver otra vez.

Sabes que esa conversación no ha acabado, y que pronto te llamará o te acorralará en algún sitio para sacarte la verdad. Suspiras. Lo escuchas suspirar a él en sueños y sonríes girando tu cuerpo para mirarlo. Pasas tu brazo por su cintura sin separarlo de tu cuerpo. Parece un niño pequeño y tú sientes que tu amor por el solo puede crecer.

Frunces el ceño al recordar que le has mentido. Sabias que no estaba bien pero en el momento te pareció lo más adecuado.

Ese momento en el que habías estado en el suelo, con una bala en tu pecho, con ese dolor perforador, con tus oídos zumbando, con el tiempo deteniéndose a tu alrededor, había sido el más aterrador de tu vida, y entonces ese "te amo" que castle te dijo, había hecho que todas las emociones se mezclaran y estallaran en tu cara haciéndote querer realmente morir. Pero no lo hiciste, y cuando despertaste todas esas emociones aun estaban allí y tu simplemente no sabías que hacer, porque aun tenias novio, te acababan de disparar y sabias que estabas enamorada de Castle.

Simplemente necesitabas tiempo, así que eso hiciste, le mentiste para ganar tiempo.

Te empiezas a sentir mal, enferma, de pronto la culpa hace que el cuerpo de Castle junto al tuyo ya no se sienta tan acogedor. El quizás te perdone, pero sabes que se enfadará, y tendrá todo el derecho. Pero quizás explicándole lo que sentías en ese momento todo sea más fácil. Respiras hondo. Sí, eso vas a hacer. Vas a contárselo y vas a explicarle todo.

Escuchas tu teléfono sonar. Eso hace que Castle se retuerza un poco y abra los ojos lentamente, tu le sonríes y te apartas de su calor para coger el maldito teléfono.

-Beckett.-Dices.-Si…si por supuesto, me parece perfecto, vale, si gracias, hasta luego.

-Mmm…¿Quién era? ¿y qué hora es?.-Dice con voz pastosa.

-Era la secretaria de mi fisioterapeuta.-El abre los ojos, solo un poco y te mira.

-No sabía que un siguieras yendo…

-Dos veces a la semana.-Tus dedos no se controlan y le acarician el pelo.

Él suspira con satisfacción.

-Creo que tengo hambre.-Dice de repente.

-Eso es porque son las cuatro de la tarde.- Ríes.

Es domingo y ambos habéis pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en tu cama. No puedes estar más feliz.

-Pues necesito alimento ahora mismo o te comeré a ti.

-Eso no suena tan mal.- Castle se acerca y te da tiernos beso que tu recibes contenta.

-Mmm…-Comienza a decir aun con sus labios sobre los tuyos.-¿Quieres salir a comer o prefieres comer algo aquí?.

-¿Realmente me estas preguntando eso?.-Le susurras volviendo a besar sus labios.

-Entendido.- Ríe y tú también ríes porque sabes que no vais a salir de tu casa hasta el otro día.

* * *

La ves acercarse a ti y le sonríes, ella te regresa la sonrisa pero notas que aparta la vista, entonces te das cuenta que es por la presencia de Lanie. Estas seguro que se enterará muy pronto. Kate te había dicho que ya lo sospechaba, así que tú intentas no estar tan cerca de Kate y y de no mirarla demasiado. A veces todo esto de esconderse te resulta divertido, pero la mayoría de las veces es simplemente tortuoso.

-¿Qué tenemos?.-La escuchas preguntar.

-La víctima es Sara Vázquez, 28 años, profesora de guardería. Ella y una compañera estaban saliendo de su clase de yoga cuando la victima de repente se cayó.- Explica detalladamente Esposito.

Notas que Kate se estremece un poco mirándole el agujero en el pecho a la víctima.

-Directo al corazón…-Se toca su propio pecho y de repente las imágenes de ella tirada en el suelo, tratando de vivir, tratando de aferrarse a este mundo, hacen que se te revuelva el estomago.

-Sí, lo extraño es que nadie escuchó el disparo o vio a ningún tirador.

-Bueno…quizás el arma tenía silenciador.-Explica Kate.

-O tal vez es una bala perdida.-Añades.

-Estáis todos equivocados. El ángulo esta mal, la travesó de adelante a atrás, no de arriba abajo.- Lanie os interrumpe.

Tú y Kate asentís.

-¿Puedes decirnos de donde viene la bala?.

-No hasta que haga más pruebas.

La miras alejarse y no tienes ni idea en lo que está a punto de convertirse este caso.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡No tengo Trastorno de estrés postraumático!.-Dices, casi gritando.

El doctor Boorke te mira. Sabes que lo que acabas de decir no es cierto, sabes que todo esto se te está yendo de las manos, y necesitas detenerlo. Porque por primera vez sientes que no podrás con este caso, y ese pensamiento te asusta, porque simplemente es tu obligación, es tu obligación averiguar qué tipo de enfermo esta disparándole a la gente al azar, necesitas hacer justicia. ¿Pero cómo puedes hacer justicia cuando todo a tu alrededor esta borroso?, cuando los sonidos te aturden y cuando las malditas imágenes de ese momento, el momento en el que casi mueres, regresan a tu mente una y otra vez haciendo que te falte la respiración y que revivas el desgarrador dolor que sentiste en el pecho.

Le dices que debe haber algo, alguna pastilla. El te responde que no funciona así, que podría ayudar pero no completamente, que necesitas tiempo. Pero tú no tienes tiempo, necesitas estar bien ya. Es por eso que viniste de improviso a su consulta. Pero si él no puede ayudarte entonces no puedes quedarte, porque tienes que ir allí afuera y encontrar a ese hijo de puta aunque estés muriendote de miedo.

Nunca te has sentido así, con esa hipervigilancia, como lo describe el Dr. Boorke. En la comisaria todos corren, todos hablan, los sonidos te perturban, las imágenes de aquel día vuelven a tu cabeza, sientes que te falta la respiración. Necesitas aire. Castle te dice que irán tras una pista. Tú no puedes, sientes que tus pies no pueden moverse. Ellos lo entienden.

El día pasa y tu solo te sientes peor. Llegas a tu casa y te desvistes, la ropa te empieza a incomodar. Te pones una camiseta con las iniciales de la policía de Nueva York y unos shorts. Lloras porque al fin estas a solas y puedes hacerlo. Los sollozos te hacen derrumbarte en el sofá, pero no por mucho tiempo, te levantas y te sirves un vaso del primer licor que encuentras, no sabes ni siquiera que es, y no te importa.

Tomas vaso tras vaso, el sabor dulzón empieza a calmarte, te sientes obnubilada, bebes otro sorbo y las imágenes vuelven, esta vez mas reales, otra vez la sensación de dolor en el pecho, otra vez la voz de Castle gritando tu nombre, te sobresaltas y con el brazo derribas la mesa y el vaso. Aun escuchas a la gente gritar y tu corazón se acelera, latiendo rápido, muy rápido. Te arrastras hasta coger tu arma y miras a todos lados. Esta vez no pasara, esta vez nadie va a dispararte.

Te acurrucas en un rincón mirando en todas las direcciones, estas tan absorta en tu vigilancia que no te das cuenta que tu brazo sangra, porque te has cortado con los pedazos de vidrio al arrastrarte para coger el arma.

Entonces el sonido de la puerta hace que te sobresaltes y apuntes hacia allí. Tu corazón se acelera otra vez, pero sea quien sea no va a dispararte, porque tú vas a dispararle primero.

* * *

Ella ha estado lejana hoy, las únicas palabras que te dirigió fueron para decirte que estaba bien, pero tú sabes que no lo está. La has observado, has visto la turbación en su mirada. Y el hecho de que no te hable te perturba a ti. Sabes que este caso no está siendo fácil para Kate, pero si ella no te habla no puedes ayudarla. Y sabes que ella no lo hará por sí sola, la conoces, es tozuda, es orgullosa, es frustrante. Pero es tu Kate, es la mujer de la que te enamoraste hace un par de años y a la que has estado esperando un par de años más. Así que vas a hacer todo lo que puedas para ayudarla, así ella no te hable, porque la amas.

Tocas una vez más la puerta y empiezas a preocuparte. Es la cuarta vez que tocas y aun no escuchas respuesta. La has llamado al menos cinco veces al movil y tampoco te ha contestado, pero sabes que está en casa.

-Kate…Kate soy yo, Castle.-Nada.-Kate, se que estas allí…ábreme por favor.-Nada aun.-Por favor…

La puerta se abre y tú sientes como si te hubiesen dado un puñetazo en la boca del estomago. La que tienes al frente no es la misma Kate Beckett que tú conoces. Su pelo esta desordenado, sus ojos parecen inyectados de sangre y…hablando de sangre, su brazo está lleno de sangre real.

-Oh dios Kate, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué has hecho?.-Te acercas a ella y enseguida te das cuenta que tiene su arma en la mano derecha.

Su mano tiembla y tú te acercas con mucho más cuidado. Entras y miras alrededor, notas los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo y el miedo invade tu cuerpo. El olor a licor rancio te inunda las fosas nasales y te recuerda a los peores bares a los que tuviste que ir con motivo de "investigar" alguna que otra cosa para tus libros.

-Kate.-Ella aun no te ha mirado a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Castle?.-Es lo que pregunta, su voz ronca, ahogada.

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso?, hoy prácticamente no me has hablado y te desapareciste de la comisaria sin siquiera avisarme…

-¿Es que ahora eres mi padre?, venga, solamente hemos echado unos cuantos polvos ¿y ya te crees mi dueño?.

Golpe bajo.

¿Unos cuantos polvos? ¿Eso era lo que significaba vuestra relación para ella?.

-Kate, no estás bien.

-Felicidades.-Dice sardónica.-Ahora que ya has hecho tu psicoanálisis en mi, puedes irte.

Tú te acercas más a ella, ya ha cerrado la puerta. Si realmente quisiera que te fueras la hubiese dejado abierta. Empiezas a entender que todo esto es parte de lo que está viviendo, y además es parte de lo que ella es, porque estás seguro que preferiría morirse antes de que la vieses así, débil, indefensa. Pero a ti no te importa, vas a quedarte allí y vas a cuidarla. Porque para ti no fueron unos cuantos polvos. Y sabes que para ella tampoco.

-Dame eso.-Ella se tensa cuando comienzas a quitarle el arma pero no pone resistencia.

Tú dejas el arma a un lado y te acercas aún mas, con cuidado, no quieres alarmarla. El dolor que ves en su rostro te parte el alma, pero intentas permanecer imperturbable. Ella necesita alguien que la haga sentirse segura, y uno de los dos tiene que, al menos, parecer fuerte.

-Vamos a curar esto.-Le dices cogiéndola del brazo.

-Castle…-Empieza a decir, su voz tiembla, está a punto de llorar y tú la envuelves con tus brazos.

Ella se derrumba en tu cuello, empapándote la cazadora. Tú deseas absorber todo su dolor y hacer que desaparezca, pero sabes que no puedes, lo único que puedes es abrazarla.

La subes hasta que queda sentada en la encimera de la cocina, y buscas lo necesario para curarla, ella sigue llorando, y tú sabes que lo necesita, así que no emites ninguna palabra mientras curas sus heridas. Das gracias a dios por tener conocimientos en primeros auxilios, tus investigaciones como siempre salvándote la vida.

Ella sigue sin mirarte. Sabes que quizás sienta vergüenza. _Pequeña tonta_. Contigo no debe sentir nunca vergüenza, porque tú nunca vas a juzgarla, nunca. Ella es la mujer que mas has admirado, en tu vida.

Te dices mentalmente que es mejor no mencionarle eso a tu madre.

Vendas con cuidado su brazo mientras percibes su olor. Ya no huele a cerezas, ahora es el olor a sudor y a alcohol lo que sale de su cuerpo. Acerca más tu cuerpo al de ella hasta que quedas entre sus piernas.

Le acaricias al rostro y ella finalmente te mira, su dolor te golpea como miles de puños chocando contra tu mejilla, pero tú intentas aun permanecer imperturbable.

-Háblame, Kate. Por favor.

Su labio inferior tiembla y las lágrimas vuelven a salir de sus ojos.

-No debiste venir.-Es lo que te dice.

Tú le secas las lagrimas dulcemente con tus dedos y la coges del mentón haciendo que te mire otra vez. Entonces la besas suavemente, intentando calmarla, intentando que se sienta segura.

-¿Qué habrías hecho tú si yo estuviese en tu lugar?.-Ella no responde, pero no es necesario, la respuesta está implícita.-¿Quieres un poco de café?.

Ella asiente una vez y tú le sonríes un poco.

Mientras haces el café permanecéis en silencio. No sabes cuánto ha bebido, pero sabes que no está ebria. Sin embargo, la turbación aun sigue presente en sus ojos y tu solo quieres que esa turbación desaparezca.

Dejas la taza de café en sus manos mientras ella sigue aun sentada en la encimera con el pelo revuelto y tú recoges el desastre de vidrios y alcohol.

El silencio no te incomoda, nunca lo hace cuando estas con Kate. Pero te mueres por saber que le está pasando, que está pasando por su mente en ese momento.

Cuando terminas te sirves una taza de café para ti y te colocas a su lado, aun sin decir nada más. No quieres presionarla.

-El Dr. Boorke cree que tengo Trastorno de estrés postraumático.-Dice de repente luego de un rato, le miras de reojo, parece mucho más calmada ahora.

-¿Y tú qué crees?.-Es lo que respondes, y sientes un enorme alivio ante el hecho de que este hablándote.

-No lo sé yo…-Se encoge de hombros.-Todo es tan confuso, Castle.-Su voz vuelve a sonar turbada y tú la miras.-Siento como si todo a mi alrededor diera vueltas…siento que me atacarán en cualquier momento…yo…

Tomas su mano rápidamente.

-Nadie va a atacarte, Kate.

Suspira.

-Lo sé. Pero, he revivido…-De repente se calla.

-¿El qué has revivido?.

Ella te mira y ves que a la turbación se le ha unido el miedo.

-Kate, ¿Qué has revivido?.-Preguntas gentilmente.

-Castle, yo…-Se muerde el labio nerviosamente.-Te mentí.

Tú la miras confundido.

-¿Qué?.

-No puedo con esto, es…- Empieza a sollozar con fuerza mientras habla. -…siento que me sobrepasa y necesito sacarlo todo porque sino voy a explotar y yo no…- Tu dejas la taza de café a un lado y te colocas frente a ella.

-Hey, hey…-La tomas por los hombros dulcemente. -Shhh…está bien.-Le susurras.

Ella coge aire en un suspiro agónico.

-Lo recuerdo todo.-Te dice mirándote a los ojos.-Y las malditas imágenes aparecen una y otra vez, es como si fuese real, es como si…y luego intento dormir y vuelven a aparecer, no puedo más, Rick, no puedo más.

Baja de la encimera y se aparta de ti. Tu aun estas intentando procesar lo que acaba de decir.

-Kate…no entiendo…¿lo recuerdas todo?.

Ella está de espaldas y se gira lentamente para mirarte.

-Lo siento.-Dice con la voz débil.

-¿Pero desde cuándo?.

-Desde siempre.-Dice tristemente.-Te mentí porque no estaba preparada aun para enfrentarme a todo…yo…-Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, desesperada.

-Kate…-Te acercas y la abrazas, simplemente la abrazas.

Te duele lo que ha hecho, pero más te duele verla así, desolada, tan fuera de sí, te duele no ver casi nada de la dura detective que conoces.

-Lo siento, Castle, lo siento.-Tú la abrazas aun más fuerte.

-Está bien.-Le susurras sobre el pelo.- Shhh…está bien, eso no importa ahora. Ahora estamos juntos ¿no?.

-Si.-Su voz suena firme por primera vez.-Lo que dije antes…sobre lo nuestro siendo solo unos cuantos polvos… no quería...

Tú sonríes.

-Lo se.

-Castle…

-¿Si?.

-No me sueltes, por favor.

Tú la estrechas aun mas.

-Nunca. Estoy aquí para ti.

-Le atraparemos ¿verdad?.

-Claro.-Dices, para tranquilizarla.

Sientes como su cuerpo empieza a relajarse en tus brazos.

-¿Te quedaras esta noche?.

-Me quedare para siempre.

-_Siempre._

-Sí, _siempre._

Sabes que es tarde, y sabes que deberías dormir, pero tienes la necesidad de cuidarla, de no descuidarla un segundo. Cada suspiro, cada movimiento que hace mientras duerme, te hacen quererla aun mas. Haber visto este lado vulnerable, hace que tu amor se incremente.

Te ha mentido sí, pero entiendes los motivos. Y ahora estáis juntos, así que no le das mayor importancia. Acaricias su pelo y le tapas con la manta. Luego de que ella te contara lo que había padecido ese día le habías preparado un baño caliente y luego ella inmediatamente se había quedado dormida, muerta del cansancio, no te dio ni siquiera tiempo de preguntarle si había cenado.

Te quitas los zapatos y los pantalones y te metes con ella en la cama.

Esta noche serás su guardián.

-Te quiero, Kate.-Susurras colocando tu rostro muy cerca al de ella que está sumida en un tranquilo sueño.

* * *

_Estas allí una vez mas, todos te miran mientras tu dices el discurso que has preparado para el funeral del que fuera casi un segundo padre para ti, uno de los mejores policías que conociste, aunque hubiese cometido errores en el pasado. ¿Pero quien no comete errores?, nadie es perfecto. Y Roy Montgomery te enseño tantas cosas, que solo tienes palabras inspiradoras y de agradecimientos para él. _

_Entonces todo ocurre otra vez._

_-¡Kate!._

_El sonido zumbante de la bala y el dolor agudo cuando atravesó tu pecho regresan, torturadores, agónicos, mortales._

-¡No!.-Gritas y sacudes tus manos y pies.

-Kate, Kate...esta bien, shhh, tranquila.-Todo está borroso, pero cuando abres aun mas los ojos ves el rostro de Castle mirándote.

Y sus ojos azules son todo lo contrario. Son calmantes, son relajantes, son tranquilizadores. Coges aire y sientes que el sudor que tienes pegado al cuerpo te hace tiritar.

-Solo fue un sueño.-Te susurra limpiándote una lagrima que se te ha escapado, traicionera.

-Ha sido tan real.

-No, ha sido solo un sueño.-Dice mirándote con cariño.-Ven aquí.-Te envuelve en sus brazos y tu te relajas.-Vuelve a dormir, todo esta bien.

Tu cierra los ojos y el calor de su cuerpo relaja cada musculo del tuyo. Dos minutos después, estas dormida otra vez.


	6. Chapter 6

El agua de la ducha te despierta, te anima. Sientes como si te hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima. Por fin le habéis atrapado. Sin embargo lo que habías visto en sus ojos te había hecho entender (solo un poco) sus motivos. No puedes evitarlo, sientes empatía por él y eso te hace sentir incomoda. Pero enseguida te dices que cumpliste tu trabajo y que pronto recibirá el castigo que merece en un juzgado.

Mientras el agua moja tu pelo tu sonríes porque estas agradecida. Estás agradecida por los amigos y compañeros que tienes, porque te entendieron, te apoyaron, te ayudaron a salir de esta. Y claro, también esta Castle, tu novio. Sonríes aun mas al pensar en esa palabra…"novio", te suena tan extraña y hermosa a la vez. Aun no puedes creer la forma en la que Castle te cuido. Si no fuese por él estás casi segura que estarías en la misma fosa de la que él con comprensión y cariño te saco.

Sonríes aun mas cuando recuerdas que está durmiendo en tu habitación luego de haber tenido mucho, pero mucho sexo la noche anterior. Lo habíais hecho tantas veces como vuestros cuerpos aguantaron, porque simplemente tu le necesitabas y él, bueno, él siempre estaba dispuesto a complacerte. Además, tenias que agradecerle lo que había hecho por ti.

Sales de la ducha secándote el cuerpo y el pelo y aplicas tus lociones de siempre. Esas que te hacen oler a cereza según Castle. Te miras en el espejo y notas que las ojeras se han ido y que ya no pareces tanto un cadáver.

Vas a seguir yendo a la terapia del Dr. Burke porque sabes que aun te queda camino, pero también sabes que tener a Castle a tu lado te ha ayudado y lo seguirá haciendo.

Miras la cicatriz que aquella bala dejo en tu cuerpo y ya no sientes escalofríos. Ahora sientes unas enormes ganas de estar bien, de estar en paz con lo sucedido.

Entras en la habitación en silencio y te colocas una camiseta rosa y unos shorts. No pretendes salir ese sábado a ningún lado, al menos por ahora. Miras hacia la cama y vuelves a sonreír al ver la enorme figura de Castle allí. Las sabanas dejan ver solo su espalda desnuda, y tú te acercas acariciándole el pelo. El abre los ojos despacio, muy despacio y te mira confundido.

-¿Quieres algo especial para desayunar?.-Le susurras acercando tu rostro al de él.

Él sigue mirándote confundido y unos segundos después niega con la cabeza.

-Lo que sea estará bien.-Dice con voz de dormido y tú le das un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación.

Mientras preparas el desayuno: huevos y tocinos, y por supuesto, café, alguien llama a la puerta. Te preguntas si será el chico del periódico, porque no has recogido los de los 5 días anteriores. Abres la puerta sin mirar quien es y te sorprendes al encontrarte allí a tu mejor amiga.

-Lanie…-Dices sorprendida.

-Si, Lanie, porque si no me aparezco aquí no hablo contigo nunca, ya que no eres capaz de atender tu móvil.

-¿Qué?.

-Te estuve llamando toda la noche, incluso te llame a la comisaria pero Javi me dijo que habías regresado a tu casa hacia horas.

Ah. Ahora lo entiendes. Realmente habías estado ocupada haciendo…algunas cosas con Castle.

-Ah…pues veras, lo que pasa es…

-Mmm realmente huele delicio…-La voz de Castle interrumpe el momento cuando entra a la habitación.

Todos os quedáis en silencio mientras Castle se rasca la cabeza solo con unos calzoncillos puestos y con cara de recién levantado. Miras a Lanie, Lanie mira a Castle y luego a ti y Castle mira a Lanie y luego a ti.

Mierda.

-Ya veo.-Dice tu amiga con una mano en la cintura.-Ahora entiendo que no respondieras el móvil.-Empieza a reírse.-¡Es que lo sabia!.-Dice aun alegre.-Katherine Beckett me parece una barbaridad que yo siendo tu amiga no lo supiera.

-Lo siento mucho, Lanie, pero realmente nadie lo sabe…

-Emm…-Giras la cabeza cuando escuchas de nuevo la voz de Castle que parece no estar incomodo parado allí en calzoncillos.-De hecho, mi madre también lo sabe.

Abre los ojos.

-¿Se lo has dicho?, Castle te dije que…

-No, no se lo he dicho yo.-Se atusa el pelo.-Nos vio esa noche…

-¿Qué?.-Dices alarmada.

-Pero solo vio cuando…nos besábamos…

-No quiero escuchar más de eso Castle.

-Pues yo sí, quiero escucharlo todo.- Lanie cierra la puerta y termina de entrar, como si estuviera en su casa.-Ahora mismo quiero escucharlo todo con detalles ¿vale?, me lo debéis.

-Castle, quizás deberías ponerte algo de ropa.

-No, a mi no me molesta.-Dice Lanie.

-No, si…tienes razón.-Dice él entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

Sientes entonces los brazos de Lanie rodeándote.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti, Kate. Por vosotros.-Se aparta y te sonríe.-Os lo merecéis.

Tú también terminas sonriendo.

-La verdad es que no puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en hacerlo.

-Eso quiere decir que no te arrepientes ¿no?.-Tu niega con la cabeza.-Entonces asumo que Castle tiene un diez en la cama.

-Sabes perfectamente que no voy a contarte eso, Lanie.-Le dices alejándote para evitar que el tocino se queme.

-Ah, venga, solo dime sí o no.

Tú intentas no sonreír pero lo haces y te giras mirándola con una mueca.

-No. No es un diez, es un once.-Y ella sonríe ampliamente dando palmaditas.

-Dios que contenta estoy, y además acabo de ganar una apuesta.

Tú pones los ojos en blanco y ves que Castle entra con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

Sientes una ráfaga de deseo que tienes que disimular porque está tu amiga allí, pero sabes que si hubieseis estado solos tú no la hubieses disimulado. Ya no disimulas frente a él, y no lo harás nunca más.

-Bueno, venga, siéntate conmigo, Castle.- Lanie lo llama.-Quiero que me cuentes como has convencido a esta cabezona.

Castle te mira y te sonríe con los ojos.

-De hecho, ella es la que me ha convencido a mí en primer lugar…-Comienza a decir él, y tu ríes sabiendo que esa mañana va a ser larga, pero divertida.

-¿Crees que vaya a contarle algo a Esposito?.-Te pregunta Castle mientras lava los platos y recoge la cocina.

Tú solos puedes mirarle el culo y la enorme espalda que se enmarca con esa camiseta negra. Le deseas, y le deseas en ese momento. Sientes tu corazón latir rápido y ciertas cosquillas recorrer tu entrepierna.

-No lo sé, últimamente están teniendo algunas diferencias.-Le dices sin dejar de mirarlo de arriba abajo.-Pero es Lanie, probablemente lo haga.

-Y el se lo contara a Ryan.

-Si.- Castle se gira y tu levantas la vista cuando lo notas.

El te mira con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Ves algo que te guste, Kate?.

Tú te muerdes el labio y te acercas acariciándole el pecho con un dedo.

-Hay muchas cosas que me gustan…y que quiero.-Le susurras.-Y siempre tengo las cosas que quiero.

-¿Siempre?.-Te sonríe cogiéndote por la cintura.

-Siempre.

El cambia de lugar y te sienta sobre la encimera devorando luego tus labios. Tú gimes por la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al tuyo y su lengua llevándote al cielo.

-¿Entonces…soy un once?.-Lo escuchas susurrar mientras besa tu mentón.

Tú abres la boca indignada.

-¿Estabas escuchando?.

-Tengo muy buen oído.

-Eres un cotilla.

El se ríe y su risa te excita aun mas. Sabes que algunas veces, cuando se ríe, parece un niño pequeño, pero otras veces, como ahora, su risa es ronca y sensual, y cada vez que retumba en tus oídos te estremece el cuerpo.

-Si yo soy un once…tu eres un doce.-Te susurra al oído y tu cierras los ojos sonriendo.-Y eres mi doce, todo mío…todo.-Sientes sus manos meterse debajo de la camiseta y le sientes gruñir cuando nota que no llevas sujetador.

Tu gimes y te arqueas acercándote más a su cuerpo, sientes su erección presionar en medio de tus piernas y empujas las caderas, incitándolo, excitándolo.

-Nunca había tenido tanto sexo en mi vida.-Dices con un suspiro, mientras comienza a quitarte los shorts y a deslizarlos por tus piernas.

-Esto es porque no estabas conmigo.-Tus bragas siguen el mismo camino que los shorts y notas como el empieza a quitarse el botón y la cremallera de los vaqueros.-Conmigo lo tendrás muy seguido, créeme.-Sientes su longitud llenándote, y gimes, no, gritas, porque eso ha sido delicioso e inesperado.

El se queda quieto y le muerdes el cuello por la sensación, que te hace casi correrte, pero aprietas tus músculos internos y lo mantienes preso, cautivo.

El te mira a los ojos y ves toda la pasión, toda la devoción que siente por ti y le sonríes. El también te sonríe pero sale rápidamente de ti y embiste con más fuerza, haciéndote gemir aun más fuerte.

-Hazlo rápido, Castle, quiero…

-Shhh…sé lo que quieres, se lo que te gusta.-Lo sientes lamer tu oreja y comenzar a moverse rápido.

Sus embestidas te provocan escalofríos y un enorme fuego comienza a acumularse en tu vientre.

Tu estas mojada, mucho, y sientes como su polla se desliza con gran facilidad dentro y fuera, como él a veces se detiene justo en la entrada de tu cuerpo, haciendo esa pequeña pausa para enloquecerte, para que gruñas pidiéndole más, aferrándote a sus hombros, mordiéndole los labios.

Las manos de él se aferran a tus muslos y te acercan más, haciendo que te llene aun más profundamente.

El gime al mismo tiempo que tu, y sabes que ambos estáis cerca del éxtasis, del límite de vuestros cuerpos. Te abrazas a él y acaricias su nuca. El sudor de su pelo empapa tus dedos y tú te empapas de él. De Richard. Del hombre al que amas.

Y entonces el momento llega, tu gritas aferrándote a su espalda y el gruñe besándote el cuello, el rostro, los labios. Sientes como os fundís en el mismo placer y como él te estrecha aun mas contra su cuerpo mientras pequeños gemidos salen de su garganta.

Sus embestidas terminan y tú le besas en el cuello, acercando tus labios a su oído:

-Te quiero, Rick.-Le susurras y lo sientes estrecharte aun mas.

Te mira y lo notas emocionado.

-Yo también te quiero, Kate. -Te dice y te besa dulcemente.

Tu corazón late desbocado en tu pecho, en parte por el esfuerzo físico que acabáis de hacer y por otra parte por la emoción que te embarga. Porque por fin has podido verbalizarlo, por fin ha salido de tu boca y quieres repetírselo, porque por fin estáis juntos y porque por fin tu vida ya no se siente vacía ya no se siente hueca.

Sabes que aun te queda un largo camino, sabes que aun debes vengar la muerte de tu madre, sabes que aun debes superar el estrés postraumatico. Pero con Castle a tu lado todo es mas fácil.

-Tu corazón late rápido.-Te dice él mirándote a los ojos.

Tu sonríes a medias colocando tu mano en su pecho.

-El tuyo también.-Es lo que le dices.

-Eso es porque late por ti.

Ambos sonreís y os fundís en otro dulce beso.

Sabes que esto es solo el inicio y que aun queda mucho camino, pero con Castle, con él te apetece recorrerlo.

* * *

**Muchísimas**** gracias a todos los que dejaron algún comentario, siempre animan mucho y ademas ayuda a saber si se va por buen camino! :P también a todos los que leyeron la histo y me dieron una oportunidad al leer al menos el primer capi. Espero poder escribir alguna mas y si, se que tengo otra histo que no pienso abandonar. Muchas gracias y como siempre comentarios y sugerencias en los reviews! :)**


End file.
